


Thought you are supposed to congratulate people when they do brave shit

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Iggy is a chill dude, M/M, even when he isn't there, he knows all his siblings' drama, love me some Ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Set soon after Mickey's coming out. Iggy is out of jail and Mandy warns Mickey he might come over and try to kill him like Terry. Surprisingly, Mickey's big brother is a lot more understanding than he expected.





	

It was a few weeks after the bar fight and Mickey's coming out, and things were looking up for the couple. The bruises and split lips were healing and Mickey was getting used to every body knowing his personal business. Something he tried for so long to hide was suddenly South side public knowledge, but it didn't scare his as much as it should, mostly because Ian was always there with him.

Ian and Mickey made their way slowly down the stairs in the morning to sit at the kitchen table. Ian kept insisting he was fine, but Mickey knew his ribs still hurt. The Gallaghers has been a lot fucking nicer since Mickey came out, which was a pleasant surprise. They didn't even blame Mickey for Ian getting hurt, which Mickey definitely felt guilty for. 

Mickey shuffled his chair closer to Ian as they ate whilst Lip argued about Carl about jerking off in the bathroom too much and Fiona argued with Debbie about her boyfriend. Every thing was normal till a visibly nervous Mandy let herself in through the back door.

Mickey automatically jumped thinking it was Terry, not remembering that asshole was in jail. Mickey shouted 'what the fuck, Mandy?' As she rushed to give an explanation while Fiona glared at her for coming over uninvited. She said plainly 'Iggy's out.' Mickey's breath hitched. He knew Terry was always his main monster but that didn't stop him from being frightened of what his brothers would do when the found out. He asked 'you think he knows?' Mandy snorts 'whole South side knows, Mick. You sure know how to pick your moments. Middle of the fucking Alibi, my ass. You would jump in front of the L if Ian asked you to. Anyway, I'm just warning he will probably want to beat it out of you too.' Mickey sighed and slumped further down in chair. Ian said 'Iggy's the second favourite right?' Mandy laughs 'I'm your favourite?' Even thought it was glaringly obvious. He put up his middle finger. Ian carried on optimistically 'maybe we can slip him a roofie and suffocate him in the alleyway?' Fiona and Lip looked shocked and Ian whilst Mickey laughed. 'Jesus you sound like a Milkovich. Nah, he will just shoot me and fuck off again,' he shrugged like it isn't a big deal. He turned to Mandy still stood awkwardly in the doorway. 'Thanks. You better go hide the money at.... erm Terry's house. He will go their first.' Mandy nodded and walked out.

Ian said firmly 'he isn't shooting you.' Mickey sounded amused 'been shot enough times for your ass, Ian. Think I can handle from my asshole brother. Hopefully he just shoots though, don't want to take another fag bashing so soon, my ribs still hurt,' he muses.

It was about 15 minutes later when their was a loud banging at the door as a strong 'Mickey!' was shouted. Mickey rolls his eyes 'Fuck thought I had time. Fiona, go take the kids to Kev's. Yo Lip, go get the gun from under our bed and stand in the stairs. Incase he tries anything with Ian, okay?' Fiona hurries off with the kids and Ian stammers 'you hid a gun under our bed? Why?' Mickey rolled his eyes 'for shit like this, dumbass. You think I'm letting your ass get hurt again? Lip get moving!' Lip nods grimly as he walked upstairs.

Mickey takes a deep breath and opens the door to frantic Iggy. He immediately wraps his arms around Mickey and he froze. He broke free viciously and Iggy asks 'what?' Mickey looks at his dumb older brother. 'Thought you were trying to strangle me.' Iggy looks hurt and says 'why the fuck would I do that?' 'I don't know maybe because I'm a fag,' he spat angrily. Iggy looked away from his seething little brother and saw a tall redhead stood near him.

He directed his question to him 'you Ian right?' Ian nods slowly. Mickey growls 'don't touch him.' Iggy rolls his eyes letting myself into the Gallagher house. 'Fuck Mick, I ain't gonna do anything. Knew you were a fa- erm gay since you were little man, came here to say erm, thanks you know? Thought you are supposed to congratulate people when they do brave shit.'

Iggy made his way to the fridge like it was his one damn home and got out three beers and chucked two in the direction of the confused couple. Mickey said 'what the fuck? You knew? What the fuck? You completely alright with this? No problems at all?' Ian laughed as Mickey continued to freak out. Ian sais amused 'you thought your whole fucking family had a problem with you being a fag. So far its only been Terry.' Iggy grinned to Ian 'you the one got my little brother whipped huh? Must be a good lay. Didn't think stubborn asshole wasn't gonna come out for anyone,' Ian laughed as the two chatted whilst Mickey stood there feeling stupid. 

Lip eventually put down the gun when he assessed the situation and joined the rest of the company downstairs. Iggy said 'wait. I know that asshole.' Mickey smirked 'yeah, Ian's smartass brother,' Iggy looked around confused 'Gallaghers, right? Thought there was thousands of 'em? Where are the rest? Wanna meet my in laws,' Iggy teased and Ian decided he liked Iggy a lot. Mickey looked warily to Lip 'go tell Fiona to bring the kids back, I guess.' Lip nodded again and returned a few minutes later with the rest of the Gallaghers trailing behind him. 

The next hour was the strangest hour of Mickey's life. Fiona got dinner ready, and Mickey ate with his boyfriend on one side and his brother on the other, it was a surreal moment. Iggy flirted with Fiona and bounced little Liam on his lap. Gave Debbie boy advice and taught Carl three new ways to kill someone. He spoke to Lip and laughed, apparently the fuckers were almost friends once. Who knew.

Iggy said between mouthfuls of lasagne 'you thought I was coming over to kill you?' Mickey coughed as that is exactly what he thought. 'Mands said so,' he shurgged. Iggy grinned 'would have done it weeks ago it that was the plan, Mick. No one will stop talking about it. Wish I was there to see Terry's face. Hope you bashed it in hard.' He laughed morbidly, like a true Milkovich.

Iggy looked at Ian 'weren't you fucking my little sister?' Ian chocked on his food 'fake dating, been with this shithead since I was 15,' he said proudly. Mickey rolled his eyes as that was technically very untrue but kept quiet.

Iggy gulped down his beer and claimed 'no one cares you like dick, Mickey.' Mickey gulped and his cheeks were flushed. 'Mom knew, told me to keep a eye out for you, make sure Terry never found out. Why did you only tell Mandy, fuckface?' He interrogated to an uncomfortable Mickey. 

Mickey squirmed with every one's gaze watching him. He mumbled 'less people who knew the better.' Iggy accepted this answer. 'I didn't even tell Mandy. This asshole got drunk at my fake wedding to a Russian whore Terry made me marry and told her.' Mickey had no idea he could say that so casually. Iggy just shrugged as it sounded like a very Terry thing to do.

Iggy broke down the situation for Mickey. 'Right. Me and Mandy don't give a shit. Terry will be in jail for a few years, when he gets out because of overcrowding I will kill him before he gets to you, hopefully. Colin found me last week and started saying shit, so I beat him up, but he doesn't care enough to find you. Think Tony's dead. Not heard from him in a few years. Might be in jail but who the fuck knows? What's the other one called? Joey. He has a problem with it, but is too dumb to plan to kill you or Ian. Erm, Uncle Rodney and Terry's friends, they were there at the bar, right? Too old to do any damage. You might get jumped a few times but that's so be expected. Few of mom's family still around, but you arn't going by your Ukrainian name so your good. Think that's everyone?' Mickey nodded meekly. He thought being gay was the hard part. Lip joked 'not that bad.'

Iggy looked earnestly at Mickey 'It will be alright, Mick.' Mickey huffed feeling vulnerable. 'I know asshole, thats why I did it. Just keep Colin off my back, that fucker could kill me. I can handle the rest.' 

Iggy finished his food and Mickey knew he looked like he had somewhere else to be. 'On the run?' He teased not expecting a slow nod. 'What the fuck did you do this time?' Iggy grinned 'robbed a bank. Not as good as you though so I got fucking caught. I'm just gonna go see Mandy and I will see you soon. If Terry comes back tell Mandy she will call me. Okay, gay little brother?' Iggy stood up and ruffled Mickey's hair as Mickey huffed. He said goodbyes to the rest of the Gallaghers but paused before he left. 'Mandy got rid out that abusive asshole yet?' Mickey was shocked and had no idea how the fuck Iggy knew that. He rolled his eyes 'just because I ain't here doesn't mean I don't keep up with all your shit, fuckfaces. I know all about my two favourite siblings' boy drama. I will go see Mands alright Mick? Nice meeting the boyfriend.' He smirked and left.

Mickey didn't realise he as grinning till Ian said 'he's nice,' Mickey scoffed 'by that you mean not as nice as Mandy, but nicer thank me,' Ian smirked back as it was true. Lip nodded and said 'I thought all your brothers where like Terry?' Mickey bit his lip as thats what he thought too. 'Guess I underestimated him.'

**Author's Note:**

> I think Iggy and Mandy give actual no shits what Mickey likes to do with his dick or any other dicks for that matter. But I decided to write this as if Mickey was not aware of how chill his older brother was yet. Also lots of protecting Ian yey!


End file.
